


Hold Onto Me, I'm A Little Unsteady

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, drunk!13, the cocktail fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: The Doctor takes the fam out for drinks to celebrate Ryan’s birthday and she gets a bit cocktail happy. A certain beverage makes Time Lords just a bit crazy.





	Hold Onto Me, I'm A Little Unsteady

‘Happy birthday, Ryan!!’ They all shouted in unison. The Doctor had landed outside Park Hill a while ago and Ryan walked up to meet them only to be greeted with a bunch of balloons and banners within the TARDIS. He was expecting a few birthday cards maybe and possibly a cake for them all to share but not the console room decorated on his behalf. He blushed. 

“Thanks, guys. You didn’t have to do all this for me though” Ryan didn’t know how to react. He was really grateful for his friends. And his Grandad, of course. But he always found himself to be a bit awkward upon receiving things. 

The Doctor stepped forward and popped a yellow birthday badge on Ryan’s jacket. “Course we did! Couldn’t let our Ryan not have a birthday now, could we?” Ryan smiled at the badge he now had on. It even had lights. “Do you fancy a drink? We’ve all decided to go out for cocktails.” Graham and Yaz looked at each other in confusion. “Well, I say ‘all’, I mean me. I decided. Just now. Very spontaneous thought of mine actually”

"Really? Have you ever been drinking, Doctor?” He was curious now he thought about it. It didn’t strike him as the sort of thing the Doctor would do to be social. He’d caught her quite a few times sat on the TARDIS floor though with a milkshake and a pack of custard creams. 

“Are you trying to say in all my 3465 years of life, I’ve never been drinking?” The fam wasn’t quite sure they heard correctly. “Time Lords are much better at handling their drink than you humans. We’ve built up quite a stamina for it.” She seemed very proud of this fact. Smug, even. 

Graham wanted to think she was joking with her age but you could never quite tell with the alien in front of them. “How old?!” The Doctor gave him a look of amusement but ignored the question. 

Yaz couldn’t believe her girlfriend was this old and that she never knew. She had a rough guess that she was quite a bit older… but nothing close to that. “I don’t drink so I’ll stick to mocktails. They’re usually pretty good anyway.”

“Alright! Let’s go! Ryan’s birthday drinks, here we come!” The Doctor exclaimed before pulling the lever on the console, sending them hurtling through the vortex. 

* * *

 

“So  _ The Alchemist _ ? This is pretty fancy!” Ryan commented as they all found a table in the bar. He felt weird being in a bar with the Doctor. It just didn’t seem like her usual vibe at all but he went with it anyway. He was pretty chuffed to be spending his birthday in such a cool place. ‘Spoons was usually his go to so it made a big change. 

The Doctor was visibly buzzing with excitement. “It’s all theatre and science here! I love science!” She stated as if this was a new fact to the company she had around her. They all enjoyed her childlike wonder the Doctor exhibited. 

The first cocktail that caught the Doctor’s attention was one called  _ Chase The Rainbow _ . She wasn’t even looking at what was in the drinks, she was just going by the name.... To match her outfit, she said. She had sipped it slowly at first but as soon as she realised that it tasted less of alcohol than she thought it would, she ordered another. As well as a third. 

“Doctor, are you okay?’ Yaz asked. Her girlfriend seemed okay but she was already on her third drink whilst the others had just got their seconds. Yaz, of course, was sticking to mocktails anyway so it didn’t make a difference to her. Someone had to be the sober one. 

Finishing the last drop of her third drink, the Doctor placed the glass down on the table with a clunk. “Course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be? Time Lords have a tolerance to these things, remember? Not tipsy in the slightest” Yaz took the Doctor’s hand in her own, gently stroking it with her thumb. The Time Lord gave a content smile before leaning in to meet Yaz’s soft lips with her own, gaining a massive grin from Yaz. “Love you”

“Love you more!” Yaz exclaimed. She sensed that statement was the truth. As much as they adored each other, this was her first love and Yaz was in this way too deep. She knew that. Still, she wouldn’t change a thing. She loved the Doctor and the Doctor loved her. That was all that mattered. 

“Right, what next?”  The Doctor asked excitedly before picking up the drinks menu again. “Let’s go for something different this time.” She studied at the various names intently, taking her pick. 

A few minutes went by and Graham looked between Ryan and Yaz before leaning forward slightly towards the Doctor. “You know, Doc.. I didn’t think you’d be so indecisive” 

“Hey!” The Doctor playfully, acting a little offended at the comment. “There’s a lot to choose from. Besides, I’ve chosen now. I’m going for the  _ Lightbulb Moment _ .”

“Very inventive names, aren’t they?” Graham commented. Ryan turned to look at his grandad, confused. He couldn’t tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. “Well, some of them are inventive anyway. Then you have this one called the _ Colour Changing One _ .” He pointed at that cocktail on the menu. “Could have called it Kaleidoscope or something. 

Ryan and Yaz looked to each other in confusion. They kind of got where Graham was coming from with the Kaleidoscope idea but it didn’t quite fit. 

“Kaleidoscopes do have multiple colours so you could be onto something there, Graham!” The Doctor interjected, taking the last gulp of her drink before her new cocktail arrived. “It’s not just about the shapes.”

“Babe?” Yaz asked, softly. 

“Yes?” The Doctor looked up very enthusiastically causing Yaz to giggle. 

“Are you sure you’re not feeling those drinks yet? I mean, you’re about to have your fourth!” Yaz understood she was a different species and that her body reacted differently to things but as the sober one of the group, she couldn’t help but be a little weary for her girlfriend’s wellbeing. 

“I’m totally fine. No need to worry. Totally not drunk.” Just as she finished her sentence, the waiter placed the next round of drinks onto the table, causing the Doctor to gasp excitedly. The  _ Lightbulb Moment _ consisted of a round beaker which then needed to be poured into the glass for the science of the cocktail to happen. The Doctor was like a child having their first science lesson. “See, science!” She exclaimed as she poured the glass into the other and watching it bubble and smoke. 

Yaz, Ryan and Graham admittedly were quite fascinated by this drink and watched in awe at the almost experiment happening in front of them. 

The Doctor took a cautious sip and then deciding she quite liked what she tasted, took a few gulps. “Woah, that's er… Quite something.” 

“Strong?” Yaz questioned. 

“A little bit. Gone to my head a bit.” Yaz raised her eyebrow with a smirk. She knew the Doctor must have a limit, even if she was alien. “I’m fine though. Fine and dandy!” At that, she downed the rest of the drink and ordered another. 

“All these drinks are making my bladder hurt, better go to the ladies I guess. Not the men’s, cause that would be weird now. Although it feels weird going to the ladies-”

“Doctor, just go!” Yaz laughed. 

Ryan smirked. “You sure you want to go now?”

The Doctor looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well alcohol tends to go through you a bit differently. Going to the toilet once is called ‘breaking the seal’. Once you’ve broken the seal, that’s it. You’ll be going all night” She stared at him in almost disbelief. Like that wasn’t quite true. “You said you’ve been drinking before! I assumed this would be common knowledge. Obviously Time Lord bodies do work differently to ours.”

“Regardless, I need to go” As she said this, she stood up a bit too fast and stumbled, clutching her hands against the table edge as she did to stop herself from falling any further. Out of instinct, Yaz rushed to her side to catch her. This caused the gang to laugh as it confirmed that she was indeed drunk. She’d been denying it all evening but it finally caught up with her. 

“You’re definitely drunk” Yaz stated, planting a kiss on her cheek and slowly letting go of her girlfriend. She was debating going with her at this point to be honest. She was worried she’d fall over in the toilets or something. 

The Doctor let out a slightly annoyed sigh. “I’m not drunk! How many times do I need to say this? Time Lords don’t get drunk like you guys do” With that, she headed towards the ladies’ bathroom, stumbling slightly as she went. 

“She can’t even walk in a straight line.” Graham stated. “Hope you’re looking forward to looking after her tonight!”

Yaz was always the one who didn’t drink, helping her friends home. But this time round, it was her own girlfriend. She just hoped that the Doctor would sleep easy tonight and not cause chaos around the TARDIS. A drunk Doctor in the TARDIS would be a sight for sore eyes. 

* * *

 

Stumbling seemed to be in her nature tonight as she couldn’t even sit back down without tripping over the chair next to her. “I’m fine. Totally fine” They smirked at her, seeing this side to the Doctor was certainly amusing but they really didn’t know what a Time Lord’s tolerance was and that was kind of terrifying to them. Would she just keep on drinking? Surely not… “Did you know Yaz is the most beautiful person on this planet?” Yaz felt her cheeks turn red and smiled. “This whole universe even.”

“She’s very pretty, yeah” Graham agreed, causing Yaz to blush even more. 

The Doctor turned to look at her girlfriend and took Yaz’s hand in her own. “Yaz, I’m so lucky to have met you. I don’t know what I’d do without you to be honest. Certainly not be this happy.”

“Or this drunk” Ryan commented before bursting into laughter. 

The Doctor seemed completely unaware of what he just said and Yaz could see in her glassy eyes that she was drunk. There was no question and the Doctor couldn’t deny it. She was flattered by all the compliments her drunken girlfriend was giving her though she had to admit. She wondered whether the Doctor would remember this in the morning. 

Graham being the caring Grandfather figure he was to Ryan, felt like some sort of parental figure to the girls too. None of them were sure how much her alien body could handle but it made him feel uncomfortable seeing her like this. After fetching a glass of water, he placed it in front of her. “Drink”

The Doctor stared through the glass as if inspecting it. “Is it a clear cocktail? Or a glass full of vodka? That’s clear, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s simple H20. You’re very drunk, Doc. Just have a glass of water to ease my mind, please?” 

“No no no no no, I’m fine. I said I’m fine, didn’t I? Yaz said I’m fine.” The Doctor was making stuff up now in her drunk state. Yaz definitely did not say she was fine. “I’m so fine, I’m going to order another um… what is it again? Um…” She had it on the tip of her tongue. 

Yaz then decided to take the lead. “Okay babe, I think you’ve had enough. No more cocktails for you.” Her girlfriend scrunched her face and then pouted like a child having their toys taken away. Sighing, Yaz got up and walked round to where she was sitting, gently taking one of her arms to encourage her to get up herself. 

The Doctor happily stood, immediately forgetting about the cocktail she wanted to order. Yaz had distracted her, that was good. “Is ...Seb around? He needs a ...cuddle” She asked innocently. 

Yaz gently pulled her towards the direction of the exit, Ryan and Graham following suit. Ryan had loved his birthday drinks. It was quite an occasion to have such fancy beverages but even he had to admit that a few drinks was enough for him. He dreaded to think how the poor Doctor felt but he was certainly ready for bed. As was Graham. 

“Seb’s in the TARDIS, you can cuddle him as soon as we get back” Yaz urged. The Doctor’s glassy eyes lit up then. Yaz suddenly found she needed to drag her less. Seb seemed to give her drunk self motivation. 

“I'm sure Seb’s been very lonely without me. Who knows what he gets up to when I'm not there. You know… there's a planet out there full of sharks- I met a shark once. At Christmas. A flying shark! Isn't that crazy?!” The Doctor was rambling and no one knew whether to take her seriously or not. Not that they usually did. 

“Eh?” Graham asked, confused. “Are you making stuff up or is that the truth?” 

The Doctor stopped suddenly, slightly hurt and swaying a little. “Why would I lie?” 

Graham felt guilty then. Clearly she was a bit emotional in this state too. “Just cause you're…” The Doctor looked like she might cry. “Oh, never mind.” 

* * *

 

Falling through the TARDIS doors, the Doctor went straight for the console, attempting and failing to navigate the ship before being pulled away by a giggling Yaz. “You remember I’m a police officer, don't you? You can’t drink and drive!” 

“I’m hardly… gonna crash… perfect… safe.” Her eyes were dropping slightly at this point and Yaz essentially had to drag her to their bedroom before helping her change into some comfier clothes to sleep in. 

“Thanks for that perfectly coherent sentence, Priya” Yaz helped the Doctor sit down on the bed and she could see the world was probably spinning for her. 

“Mmm, kay” She swayed slightly and then held her head in her hands. She was then greeted with a glass of water, courtesy of her girlfriend. She was nice like that. 

“Drink this before you go to sleep. Might help you not feel it quite as much in the morning.” The Doctor stared at the glass of water for a bit longer than necessary and then downed the entire thing. 

They both got under the covers, Seb in the Doctor’s arms and the Doctor cuddled up to Yaz, her hair being stroked. “Seb definitely missed me tonight”

Yaz planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Yeah?” 

“He looks happy to see me. I’m sure he gets lonely here on his own, it makes me feel bad for leaving him” 

Yaz smiled and forced herself not to laugh at what the Doctor just said. “Are you saying you’d bring him with us on our adventures?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Oh, he’d love that!”

“You’re so cute!” Yaz commented. The Doctor gave a sleepy smile before she couldn’t stay awake anymore and her eyes fluttered shut. She planted another kiss upon her girlfriends forehead before settling down herself, leaning her head against the sleepy and drunk Time Lord. She was dreading what sort of state she’d be in when she woke up. 

* * *

 

Yaz woke up to an empty space beside her which confused her greatly as she wasn’t expecting the Doctor to be up so early in the state she would possibly be in this morning. Whatever that would be. The sound she heard next though made complete sense and she rushed to the bathroom. Her girlfriend was standing over the toilet throwing up the contents of last nights beverages. Yaz made sure to pull her hair out from her face. 

“My head…  _ really _ hurts” The Doctor slowly rolled her head up, flushing the toilet. 

“Yeah you’re hungover, love. I’m not surprised! You did have quite a few drinks last night” Yaz rubbed circles on her back and chuckled to herself. 

“I don’t understand. Alcohol doesn’t usually affect me like this. The only thing that Time Lords can get drunk on is ginger beer” 

Yaz poured out another glass of water for her and handed her some paracetamol. “Erm, babe? You say your kind get drunk on ginger beer, yes?” The Doctor nodded, not really clocking where she was going with this. Her mind was in too much pain for her to think. “Well, the drink you had last night kinda had ginger beer in it. I was reading the cocktail menu as you were ordering stuff. I thought you would have read what was in the drinks”

The Doctor dropped her head onto Yaz’s shoulder in frustration. “So that’s why I’m drunk!!” 

* * *

 

  
Everyone apart from Yaz was feeling a little lethargic that day after the previous night so they had insisted on a quiet day cosied up on the sofa. The Doctor especially was feeling a little more worse for wear, even wearing sunglasses because she just couldn’t stand to look at any light. The TARDIS had even dimmed herself down for her. 

Ryan was talking to Graham and Yaz about how his birthday went. He really enjoyed last night and felt so luckily to have these people in his life. Graham had given Ryan another present after they had got back. Grace had bought it for him before she died and had planned to give it to him on his birthday but never got the chance too. Inside a leather bound photo album were numerous photographs of himself, his nan and Graham. There were even pictures of his mum in there and he teared up a little upon seeing them. So many happy memories.    
  
Graham looked up at his grandson and smiled. “They would both be so proud of you, you know?” 

Ryan nodded, holding back tears. “I know.”

“I don’t want to ruin this sweet moment but do you need to shout?” The Doctor whispered, causing everyone to laugh. 

“We’re not shouting, Doc. We’re using indoor voices. Gentle ones. You’re just hungover.”

Yaz smirked, pulling her girlfriend into her lap. 

“So I have a question” Ryan was curious and everyone looked up. “So Time Lords can hold their drink, yeah?”

The Doctor groaned. “Oh shh.” 


End file.
